Wątek forum:Risenpedia/@comment-1340967-20140904190644
Chyba każdy, kto zagląda od czasu do czasu na Risenopedię, chciałby, aby ta strona była jak najlepsza. Każda z części Risen jest wspaniałą grą, z bogatym światem przepełnionym masą różnych przedmiotów, questów, NPC czy też lokacji. Ale bądźmy szczerzy - do perfekcji jeszcze długa droga przed nami, wiele artykułów zawiera linki do pustych stron, a kolejne rzeczy nawet nie zostały nigdzie wspomniane. W dużej mierze to zasługa premiery trzeciej części Risena w ostatnim czasie, jednak podejrzewam że gdyby zagłębić się po raz kolejny w poprzednie części, to wyłapiemy mnóstwo rzeczy, które nam umknęły. Myślę, że kluczem do rozwoju Risenpedii jest komunikacja. Sama akcja "poprawiamy artykuły do poprawy" dużo daje tej stronie, jednak to wciąż za mało. Stworzyłem ten temat właśnie po to, aby obok wspomnianej akcji, na stronie dużo się działo, świat Risena zasługuje na szczegółową wikię. Z doświadczenia wiem, że najszybciej ludzie pracują gdy mają wyznaczone cele i gdy nawzajem siebie uzupełniają, dlatego właśnie stworzyłem ten temat. Oczywiście nie mam zamiaru nikim tutaj zarządzać - chciałbym tylko zapoczątkować coś, co moim zdaniem może pomóc w rozwoju Risenopedii. Każdy sam decyduje czy chce się do tego przyłączyć i w jakim stopniu, każdy też samemu decyduje co zrobi, kiedy zrobi i jak zrobi. No może prawie samemu - ten temat jest właśnie po to, abyśmy dyskutowali i aby wszystko stworzyć jak najlepiej. Dyskusja to podstawa dążenia do ideału. No to przechodzimy do rzeczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, o jakiej chciałem napisać, to wyznaczone cele. Jak już napisałem na blogu Risenpedii mam zamiar opisać wszystkie unikalne przedmioty na jakie natrafię w każdym Risenie, zacznę od trzeciej części (bo najnowsza). To jest mój cel ogólny - nie wyrobię się w tym roku na pewno, nawet nie wiem czy skończę to w następnym. Pora na cel konkretny. Jako, że przeszedłem Risen 3 na jakieś 99% (nie licząc rzeczy zarekwirowanych dla dwóch gildii), teraz, przechodząc grę jeszcze raz, mam zamiar "skatalogować" jak najwięcej unikalnych przedmiotów jakie znajdę. Moje cele na najbliższy czas: *broniami (opisy, w tym opisy lokacji) *częścią nieopisanych legendarnych przedmiotów (opisy, sposoby zdobycia, lokacje, zdjęcia) i ich książkami Mam nadzieję, że nie będę jednym, który tutaj wypisze swoje cele, mimo to w pełni rozumiem ludzi, którzy wolą napisać o tym "co się nawinie". Kolejną rzeczą o jaką warto się podzielić, to problemy i pytania, na jakie natrafiamy. Ponumerowałem je i chciałbym, aby ludzie w komentarzach kontynuowali ciąg liczbowy, abyśmy żadnego problemu przypadkiem nie przeoczyli. Nie mam zamiaru też robić niczego w rodzaju głosowania - trzeba dość do porozumienia, a jak się nie uda to zdanie admina jest przecież najważniejsze ;) No to zaczynamy listę: 1. Sposób robienia zdjęć broni Rozwiązane przez xenonisbad Brak kodów i modów do Risen 3 sprawia, że screeny z broniami jest bardzo ciężko zrobić, szczególnie że przedmiotów nie można wyrzucić z ekwipunku. 2. Jak robić screeny. Rozwiązane przez społeczność Risenpedii Na rodzimej Gothicpedii wszystkie pancerze i ubrania są przedstawione po prostu w postaci screena z gry, nie miały one usuwanego tła, nie były tez przycinane. Może to mieć związek z tym, że w Gothicu wszystkie elementy ubioru stanowią model jednoelementowy. Więc chciałbym się dowiedzieć co sądzą o tym ludzie na Risenopedii - czy powinniśmy zrobić tak jak na Gothicpedii u umieszczać Beziego w samych gatkach i czapce na głowie, czy może lepiej postarać się aby dać grafiki wyglądające na bardziej profesjonalne? Głównie chodzi mi o Risena 3, gdzie łatwo zrobić coś takiego: thumb|left|285px Moim zdaniem coś takiego wygląda na prawdę dobrze, ale jak się ostatnio okazało nie wszyscy podzielają moją opinię, o czym, głupio się przyznać, wcześniej nie pomyślałem. 3. Kategorie Rozwiązane przez NihilusX i xenonisbad Artykułów jest coraz więcej, z powodu Risen 3 dochodzą też nowe typy przedmiotów. W sumie mam cztery propozycje: a) tryb obecny: Ubrania -> Ubrania w Risen 3 -> lista ubrań b) tryb z Gothicpedii: Ubrania -> Ubrania w Risen 3 -> koszule -> lista koszul c) tryb z Gothicpedii odwrócony: Ubrania -> Koszule -> Koszule w Risen 3 -> lista koszul d) tryb gry jako elementu nadrzędnego: Risen 3 -> ubrania w Risen 3 -> koszule w Risen 3 -> lista koszul Ubrania i koszule służą tylko jako element przykładowy. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że o ile w przypadku strojów za dużo ich nie będzie w każdej podkategorii, to w przypadku broni białej ostatnie kategorie będą zawierały dość długie listy. 4. Przedmioty występujące w różnych częściach Rozwiązany przez NihilusX Dopóki szablon nie zostanie zedytowany tak, aby można było umieszczać kilka zdjęć z różnych części (tak jak to jest w Gothicpedii), jako zdjęcie główne danego artykułu powinniśmy umieszczać zdjęcie z najnowszej części, najstarszej, czy może najlepsze/w najwyższej rozdzielczości? Administrator NihilusX zgodził się zająć szablonem w najbliższym czasie, niestety nie wiem jak trudne jest to zadanie i ile może mu to zająć, dlatego napisałem ten punkt. Gdy tylko szablon zacznie działać, problem zostanie rozwiązany, a ten punkt skreślony. 5. Szablony Rozwiązany przez NihilusX Punkt łączący się z poprzednim. Dodając przedmioty z Risen 3 wiele razy trafiłem na informacje, których nie mogłem dodać, bo szablon ich nie zawierał. O ile dodanie prostych boxów do szablonu jest proste, o tyle znajduje się w dużej części z nich pełno nieużywanych funkcji. Trzeba też znaleźć umiar - jeśli wszystko wpiszemy do szablonu, stanie się on nieczytelny. Jeślibyśmy zrobili szablon na nowo, czysty i zawierający tylko odpowiednie informacje, mogłoby się okazać, że wiele z dotychczas wpisanych wartości zniknęło lub źle się wyświetla. Pytanie czy gra jest warta świeczki, bo edytować każdy użyty szablon w każdym artykule to zabawa na wiele godzin. 6. Nazwa bohatera Risen 3 (zaproponowane przez NihilusX) Rozwiązany przez NihilusX Bohaterem pierwszych dwóch Risenów jest Bezimienny, jednak jest to inny Bezimienny niż w przypadku Risena 3, co często powoduje problemy przy pisaniu artykułów. Padł pomysł, aby drugiego Bezimiennego nazwać inaczej, niestety nazwa Syn Stalowobrodego nie chce się niestety przyjąć. Jest za długa? Zbyt nudna? Zbyt ogólna? Bo raczej synów to on miał wielu. NihilusX zaproponował, aby nowego Bezimiennego przechrzcić na Zagubiony. Nazwa poniekąd do niego pasuje - po ukończeniu prologu nasz status gildii to właśnie zagubiony, do tego sam główny boss trzeciej części gry zdawał się go nazwać właśnie w ten sposób. Co o tym sądzicie, czy to dobry pomysł? Sam uważam, że przydałoby mu się dać jakieś inne przezwisko niż Bezimienny, Syn Stalowobrodego czy Brat Patty, a Zagubiony wydaje się być, póki co, najlepszym pomysłem. Przeszukując internet w tej sprawie znalazłem ciekawą propozycję - Amwas co jest skrótem od A Man Without a Soul. Chociaż w języku polskim taki skrót brzmi głupio (zarówno Amwas jak i CBD czyli Człowiek Bez Duszy), to może powinniśmy pójść właśnie w tym kierunku? Wymyślić nazwę i ładny skrót do niej? Nawet oryginalnego Beziego w gothica wzięliśmy z Namenlos, które jako pierwsze pojawiło się w języku ojczystym twórców gry. Aktualizacja 28 września: 7. Risenpedia dla początkujących Myślę, że Risenpedia potrzebuje tematów wprowadzających nowych potencjalnych edytorów w tajniki edycji. Odpowiednie artykuły znajdują się na Gothicpedii i na prawdę dużo mi dały w ostatnim czasie, podejrzewam że wielu osobom coś na ten kształt się by przydało. Dodatkowo takie tematy pomogłyby ugruntować kierunek w jakim porusza się Risenpedia, szczegółowe wytyczne (np. co do formatowania czy grafik) pomogą ulepszyć i ujednolicić artykuły. 8. Kufry, skrzynie, zamki i kradzież kieszonkowa Język polski jest językiem trudnym, do tego na tyle skomplikowanym, że posiadając nawet średni zasób słownictwa można każde zdanie powiedzieć na miliard sposobów. Niestety nie zawsze jest to zaletą i tak właśnie jest w przypadku kufrów/skrzyń, a a przynajmniej tych zamkniętych. Jak ładnie napisać, że szpada znajduje się w kufrze 80? Powstało wiele wariacji na ten temat, chciałbym zaproponować jeden, oficjalny i może nawet zalecony w "Risenpedii dla początkujących": "Szpada znajduje się w kufrze z zamkiem na poziomie osiemdziesiątym." Myślę, że tak skonstruowane zdanie w pełni oddaje sens, jest krótkie i przejrzyste i bije na głowę inne, często dziwne, twory. Tutaj są dotychczasowe, moim zdaniem dość toporne, opisy i uwagi: *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze o poziomie 80 - kufry nie mają poziomów, wiec to zdanie dziwnie brzmi *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze, który wymaga zdolności otwieranie zamków rozwiniętej na przynajmniej osiemdziesiąty poziom - otwieranie zamków to zarówno zdolność jak i atrybut, do tego... przecież są sposoby, aby kufer otworzyć nie posiadając tak odpowiednio rozwiniętej umiejętności *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze, który wymaga zdolności Otwieranie zamków oraz odpowiedniego atrybutu rozwiniętego na przynajmniej osiemdziesiąty poziom - długie, mało czytelne, nie da się dodać żadnych informacji o położeniu kufra, do tego to co powyżej: są sposoby, aby kufer otworzyć nie posiadając tak odpowiednio rozwiniętej umiejętności *Szpada jest zamknięta w kufrze na osiemdziesiątym poziomie złodziejstwa - kufer zamknięty na poziomie... dziwne to po prostu, chociaż wszyscy wiemy o co chodzi Dlatego moim zdaniem najlepsze jest: *Szpada znajduje się w kufrze z zamkiem na poziomie osiemdziesiątym. Czytelnie, łatwo i przyjemnie, do tego w pełni poprawnie i da się uzupełnić zdanie o dodatkowe informacje. 9. Wzorowy artykuł Nie ma sensu, aby aby wprowadzać osobny system wzorowego artykułu rodem z Gothicpedii, ale uważam, że stworzenie grupą artykułu potencjalnie idealnego pomogłoby na przyszłość tworzyć lepsze artykuły. Po prostu stworzylibyśmy artykuł, do którego każdy wtrąciłby swoje trzy grosze i gdy w końcu każdy się zgodzi, że jest on prawie idealny, specjalnie go oznaczymy i damy gdzieś na stronę główną jako przykład. Gdyby stworzyć kilka takich artykułów w różnych kategoriach, to na ich podstawie można by było łatwo, szybko i co ważne dobrze tworzyć bezbłędny artykuły. 10. Licznik tyka Zaraz Risenpedii wyskoczy tysiąc artykułów. Robimy coś z tej okazji? Nie wiem, może odświeżenie wyglądu strony, uaktualnienie jej do najnowszej części Risena. Piranie udostępniły grafiki, z których można korzystać przy tworzeniu fanowskich stron na temat Risen 3 i myślę, że wykorzystanie ich może przynieść wiele korzyści. Chociaż bardziej potrzebne byłoby zedytowanie strony głównej, dodanie nowych ankiet, więcej grafik zachęcających do przejścia w odpowiednie tematy. Może rozwinięcie górnego menu? Riseny są tylko trzy i prawdopodobnie pod tą nazwą więcej gier nie wyjdzie, a nawet jeśli to przez minimum 5 lat niczego od Piranii nie usłyszymy. Może by tak zrobić zamiast jednej zakładki Risen i potem rozwijanych list wszystkich postaci, broni, ubrań, zrobić osobno Risen, Risen 2 i Risen 3 (logo piranie same dodają do fansite kit'a więc z tym problemu nie będzie). Tutaj mocno liczę na pomysły, no chyba, że administracja już coś w tajemnicy planuje. Albo tylko ja uważam, że coś warto zrobić z tej okazji :P